thisisenglandpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Milky
Michael, or Milky is a fictional character in the television series This Is England, and he is portrayed by Andrew Shim. Characterization Milky was a young man growing up around Nottingham in the 1980's who has a big, happy family and a big heart. As a child he was good friends with Woody, and they both courted a girl named Lol by buying her crisps. Woody and Lol ended up in a relationship, but there were no hard feelings between the boys and they came to think of themselves as brothers. : "I'm Milky. Weed, Reggae, and my Trilby..." — Milky Milky is a warm, calm and friendly member of the gang. Being the only black member, he becomes the focus of Combo's racial hatred in 1983. Character History 1983 By 1983, Woody and Milky were the leaders of a gang of skinheads including Gadget, Kes and Pukey. They met Shaun, a young boy who was getting bullied at school, and accepted him into the gang. However around that time Combo, an old friend of Woody's with racist views, returned from prison. Combo tried to turn Milky and Woody against each other, but Milky remained true to his friend. Later Milky met Combo and agreed to get some cannabis for him, to the chagrin of Milky's girlfriend Pob. Milky and Combo smoked together, but the night turned sour when Combo started racially abusing Milky and then violently beating him unconscious. His fate is left unknown to the viewers. 1986 Milky recovered from the attack and Combo left town. In 1986, Woody and Lol were getting married, but complications arose in their relationship. Lol turned to Milky for comfort, and the two began an affair behind Woody's back. He then subsequently ends the affair after feeling guilty when Woody cries to him after the football fight with Flip and the gang. Not shown in 1987, Lol fell pregnant, and when the baby was discovered to be Milky's he agreed to leave town for the good of everyone. 1988 He returned for christmas to see his daughter Lisa, but on christmas eve of 1988 when he was visiting, Lol attempted suicide. Milky is present at Shauns play then the later accidental meetup with Woody and Jen. He scraps and argues with Woody and the pair leave on bad terms. Lol survives, and despite the fight between Woody and Milky the two made up on christmas day. He is finally seen playing cards with Kelly, Trev and Chrissy. 1990 Seen as a caring father for his daughter and Woody and Lol's own son, he later expresses his uncomfortableness with Combo coming to live with his black daughter. He is seen talking on the phone to someone, which is revealed to be his family and uncles. He gets revenge on Combo for his racist attack in 1983 by arranging a cafe meetup in which Combo is taken a way in a van to be presumably killed by hitmen. He is shown racked with guilt at Woody and Lol's wedding, dodging the opportunity to reply to Lol when she asks if he knows anything of Combo's whereabouts. The final shot shows him staring blankly at the dancing gang, whilst sitting alone at the bar. His revenge has only brought him loneliness. Category:Main Characters Category:The Gang Category:The Boys